Cherry and Atticus's Magical Christmas
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Patch decide to spend Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse. Everything seems to go well until they are suddenly snowed in and stuck for a while, and it seems to be worse with Donald Duck acting like a Grinch around the merry holiday season, so everyone tries to cheer him and a homesick Patch up for a happy holiday for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

A certain group of people were getting ready to meet each other to go out and have fun Christmas Eve this year as they were going to visit a special club known as the House of Mouse.

"Alright, the House of Mouse!" Lionel cheered. "Been a long time since I last saw it."

Mo soon came out in a garland green dress with boots under her coat.

"Oh, Mo, you always know how to make an entrance." Atticus smiled.

"So do you." Mo smiled back.

"Don't forget about me." Cherry said as she soon leaned against the lamp post, crossing her legs with one hand on her hip and her other around the post, wearing her black coat, but appeared to be wearing stockings with boots and had a red ribbon around a Santa hat on her head with a green ribbon on it with a bell in the center.

Lionel's jaw hit the ground. "AWOOOO-GAH! HELLOOOO, NURSE! _This_ is the single greatest present I could get!" he drooled.

"Maybe later if you behave, I'll give you a special surprise." Cherry smirked playfully.

Lionel nodded. "Got it!" he replied.

"You do look nice, Cherry." Atticus smiled politely to his best friend.

"Yeah, I suppose," Cherry replied, putting her hands in her coat pockets. "Let's get going. I'm just glad a certain someone is giving us time off from a mission in another world." she then rolled her eyes slightly about her adventurous lifestyle.

"I guess even Drell can give you a break during the holidays!" Lionel replied.

"I guess he's not such a pain in the butt after all." Cherry smirked.

"Maybe..." Lionel shrugged as the car continued driving.

"Man, it's snowing pretty hard..." Mo commented.

"Don't worry, Mo, we'll get there in one piece." Atticus reassured.

"'Sides, we've only got a few more minutes til we arrive!" Patch noted.

"I just hope there's egg nog." Mo smiled.

"Eh... I'll probably take some hot chocolate." Cherry replied.

"Same." Lionel nodded.

"Here it is." Atticus smiled.

* * *

The car soon stopped and they ended up parked in the House of Mouse parking lot as it was lightly snowing.

"Oh, yeah, this is gonna be AWESOME!" Lionel beamed as they got out and headed inside.

"Hey, welcome to the House of Mouse," Max smiled. "Cherry, Atticus, long time no see."

"Hey, Max." Atticus smiled back.

"Whoa, that's Max, from Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie, and An Extremely Goofy Movie!" Lionel remarked. "Awesome!"

"Uh, yeah, I'm also valet of the House of Mouse." Max chuckled bashfully.

"And a childhood friend of my sister's." Atticus added in.

"Neat-o!" Lionel replied.

Max then took them to their own table where other Disney characters were shown to be hanging out, even the villains.

"Well, hi there," Goofy greeted. "I'm waiter, and I'll be your Goofy! Uh, no, wait, I think that's wrong." he then said, feeling confused with himself.

Lionel chuckled. "Some things never change."

Goofy handed them some menus so that they could pick out what they wanted, and they picked warm cider and hot chocolate to have to drink for right now.

"Y'know something?" asked Lionel. "In the new DuckTales series, I kinda wonder if Goofy and Mickey exist in that universe. And if they _do_ , then what's going on with them?"

"Hm... I never thought about that before." Atticus replied.

"That's another universe for us anyway." Cherry added, referring to herself and Atticus.

"Sounds cool," Lionel replied. "I'll make a note of stopping by there at some point..."

Cherry soon took off her coat and put it around the chair behind her, showing a sexy red dress with white fringe with a black belt with a golden buckle, dressed like a sexy Santa Claus like from the movie Mean Girls. Lionel's jaw dropped, stesm shot from his ears, and he turned into a rocket and shot into the air... After which he floated down like a feather.

"Is he going to be okay?" Patch asked.

"He'll... Uh... He'll be fine." Atticus told his pet.

Shortly after, Lionel returned to his normal form and let out a wolf-whistle. "Hoo-eee! This is shaping up to be a _real_ great Christmas!" he grinned, panting like a dog.

Cherry hid a slight roll of her eyes, but she then gave a small smirk. Patch smiled, but gave a small pout as he sat in his chair, looking down from the table slightly.

"Still, though, you all are great," Lionel replied. "I wouldn't have gotten to where I am today without your guidance and friendships."

"Well, like I've said before, friendship is magic," Atticus smiled. "We should know."

"Oh, yes," Mo agreed before looking to the Dalmatian. "Patch, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Patch said, though he sounded anything but.

"What's eating ya, Patch?" asked Lionel. "And I know it's not fleas. I mean like, what's got you so down in the dumps?"

"It's nothing..." Patch replied.

"Come on, Spot, don't make me hypnotize it out of you." Cherry said to him.

"Well..." Patch soon gave in and sadly sighed. "I guess I'm a little homesick right now."

"Waitaminute... You can hypnotize? That is giving me _all_ sorts of ideas..." Lionel smirked. "But I digress. Patch, I can't say I know what it's like to be homesick, because by the time Cherry and Atticus helped me defeat my arch-foe, Gridlock, the elders actually arrived to retrieve me. But I knew in my heart and soul that this world was my home now. And so... I told them off."

"Don't get me wrong, I love Atticus and his family very much, but I guess I'm just thinking about my parents and brothers and sisters a little." Patch replied.

"And there's nothing wrong with that!" Lionel replied. "Perfectly natural. Happens to the best of us."

"It'll be okay, Patch, I assure you." Mo smiled out of comfort.

"I suppose." Patch sighed softly before giving a small smile back as he tried not to get sad.

"Don't worry, this is a Christmas special!" Lionel advised. "And if I know my Christmas specials, something wonderful ALWAYS happens to make things better when it looks like things are hopeless!"

"That's true," Patch replied softly. "I'm sure some nice turkey or ham will cheer me up a little."

"Cool. You can order once our drinks get here." Lionel replied.

Patch nodded to that.

* * *

Goofy soon brought over their drinks. "Did you folks decide on somethin'?" he then smiled.

"I suppose I'll take this Balsamic Glazed Roasted Cauliflower." Mo smiled back, taking a vegetarian option.

"If you have any burgers, I'll take 'em!" Lionel replied.

"This turkey sandwich looks good." Cherry added.

"Make it two." Atticus agreed.

"Certainly, of course." Goofy smiled as he wrote down what they wanted before going back to the kitchen, taking their menus.

"Alright..." Lionel sipped his cocoa. "Just gotta kill time while we wait for our food to arrive."

"Now you can meet all our Disney friends," Atticus smiled. "Including my cousin Ariel!"

"Alright," Lionel replied. "Lead the way, bud."

"We know lots of these characters from other adventures," Atticus told Lionel on the way. "...But we didn't have a Pinocchio adventure before."

"I think the TV Movie Geppetto is underrated," Cherry commented. "I love the songs in that movie."

The camera then glanced at her.

"Look it up, kids." Cherry deadpanned to the fourth wall.

"At least they made Pinocchio nicer in the film," Lionel commented. "The book's version was less likable."

"I've never read the book, so I'll take your word for it." Cherry replied.

* * *

They soon walked along, seeing Ariel and Eric and once Ariel saw Atticus, she hugged him happily.

"So, Ariel and Atticus are cousins." Cherry told Lionel.

"Well, I'd say that makes very little sense, but considering the crazy stuff that's happened during our adventures, I buy it." Lionel replied.

They then went to see Belle and the Beast.

"So, Belle and Cherry are good friends." Mo replied.

A note then flashed up like in a pop-up video with trivia: **PerkyGoth14's favorite Disney movie is Beauty and the Beast ever since toddlerhood.**

Lionel glanced at the trivia fact. "Well, she's got good taste." he commented.

They then met Cinderella and Prince Charming.

"And this is how we first met." Atticus said, about him and Cherry about the Cinderella adventure.

"It's almost nostalgic at this point." Cherry commented, remembering that was how it all started with him asking for a Cinderella adventure and to be involved somehow.

"Wow..." Lionel commented.

"Adventure is a wonderful thing!" Atticus beamed.

"I guess." Cherry replied.

They soon saw Snow White and Prince Ferdinand which annoyed Cherry as another pop-up appeared: **'Snow White is PerkyGoth14's _least_ favorite Disney movie of all time.'**

"I can see why. The dwarfs did more in the story than the title character herself," Lionel replied. "Plus, she's the ultimate princess stereotype. Also... I didn't know his name was Ferdinand."

"Eh, that's what my Disney encyclopedia told me anyway." Cherry shrugged.

"...Okay, then," Lionel commented. "Let's move on."

They then walked off to meet more Disney characters.

"I believe Sleeping Beauty was my mother's favorite Disney movie, she knows that one better than any others." Cherry said as they soon saw Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip.

"Oh. Well, it's better than the Maleficent film." Lionel replied.

"No spoilers now." Cherry warned as she still hadn't seen Maleficent.

"Alright." Lionel responded.

"Hmm... Is there anyone else?" Cherry then paused about the other Disney characters.

"Well, there _is_ a lot of them." Lionel stated.

"Welcome to my world." Cherry replied.

"And besides, it'd take _way_ too long to identify them all." Atticus added.

"Fair enough," Cherry replied before beaming. "Hey, Dumbo!"

The big-eared elephant smiled and waved to her with his ears as he sat with his best friend: Timothy Q. Mouse.

"Nice." Lionel commented.

"We know just about everybody there is to know." Atticus replied.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me..." Lionel shrugged.

"You wanted to be involved." Atticus replied.

* * *

They soon sat down as their food was then served.

"It's always nice to have company over." Mickey smiled as he came on stage in a Santa hat as this seemed to be a really fun Christmas Eve so far.

"Whoo!" Lionel cheered.

"Looks like we have a new face in the House tonight." Mickey commented.

The spotlight then shined down on Lionel which made everybody look at him.

"Hi, everyone!" Lionel waved. "Great to be here!"

"He seems to be a friend of Cherry and Atticus's." Minnie commented.

"That he is!" Atticus smiled. "Though he's probably closer with Cherry than all of us."

"Thanks, Atticus." Cherry muttered as that was almost embarrassing.

Lionel blushed. "Aw, jeez, guys; you're making me blush!" he replied.

"No one blushes like Gaston!" Gaston came by suddenly.

"No one's gonna have a black eye like Gaston if he doesn't get away from us." Mo threatened.

"Yeah, what she said!" Lionel added, putting a cinderblock into a boxing glove.

Gaston then walked away from that.

"Smartest decision he's ever made." Atticus commented.

"First time for everything." Patch added.

They soon began to eat their Christmas Eve dinner and it was very delicious and comforting.

"Oh, that was so good." Patch smiled after he finished happily.

"No disagreement on _that_." Lionel nodded.

"That was a lovely dinner..." Atticus smiled. "Who knew the House of Mouse knew how to get home-cooking done so well?"

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Feeling any better, Patch?" Mo asked.

"Mm... A little." Patch shrugged.

"Don't worry," Mo smiled. "Something tells me you'll feel right at home during this visit to the House of Mouse."

"Uh-huh! Dunno what, but wait and see!" Lionel nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Patch smiled as that made him feel a little bit better, but not fully better just yet.

"Hey, no problem!" Lionel replied.

"I'm sure your family misses you too, Patch, but try not to get too emotional." Atticus advised.

"I'll try, Atticus," Patch replied. "Thanks. Also, watching classic Mickey Mouse cartoons certainly helps."

"I agree with that!" Lionel nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

They soon finished their Christmas Eve dinner and applauded with the other guests as this was a pretty fun evening together.

"Well, everybody, that's our show," Mickey smiled as they wrapped up production. "Thanks for spending Christmas Eve at the House of Mouse. Here's wishing everybody a Merry Christmas, and a safe trip ho-ho-home!"

"Well, that was fun!" Lionel grinned.

"Well, we better get home," Cherry said. "I suppose I'm gonna watch Bad Santa to get into the real holiday spirit."

"Alright, I'm down for that!" Lionel replied. "And my, er, present...?"

"You just might have to wait and see." Cherry replied, teasingly.

Lionel grinned ecstatically.

* * *

They soon went to get ready to leave with the other House of Mouse guests.

"Boy, what a great show!" Mickey smiled backstage.

Pluto barked in agreement.

"Oh, Mickey, it was just wonderful," Minnie smiled back to her boyfriend. "And now we can all celebrate our own Christmas at home."

"But we can't go home!" Goofy told them as he rushed over.

"Huh?" Mickey frowned.

"We're snowed in!" Daisy pointed out the front doors.

"Now this is a fine predicament." Donald muttered sarcastically.

"Aw, maaaaaan!" Lionel groaned.

"It can't be that bad," Mickey said before looking out the doors and then frowned. "Aw, no!"

"Alright, who pissed off Elsa?" Cherry muttered.

"Nope, that's not _me_ ," Elsa interjected. "That one's completely on nature itself."

"I guess we can't go home then." Mo frowned.

"Did you hear, Belle? We can't go home." The Beast frowned to his lady.

"We can always build a home." One of the three little pigs suggested.

"I'm sure Mickey will think of something." Ariel coaxed as she stood with Eric.

"Somehow, I figure we'll hafta do something." Lionel replied.

"I thought of something!" Mickey smiled. "We can have our own Christmas party right here!"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea." Minnie smiled back.

"Aw, humbug!" Donald spat out.

"Looks like he's caught Ebenezer's Syndrome..." Lionel commented. "First his uncle got it, now him."

"At least Scrooge McDuck is nice compared to Mr. Krabs in money hunger." Cherry muttered.

"Yeah. At least McDuck has a limit..." Lionel replied.

"Humbug? What's wrong, Donald?" Mickey frowned to the duck.

"Once again, he just doesn't have the Christmas spirit." Daisy sighed about her boyfriend.

"What about that short where the triplets wished it was Christmas Every Day? He seemed to have it then." Lionel replied.

"I'm not sure actually." Daisy shrugged about how Donald was acting.

"We'll see about that." Mickey said as they came back into the House of Mouse to continue having fun.

"Hot cocoa and cookies coming through!" Goofy called out as he came out of the kitchen with the penguin waiters from Mary Poppins.

"This oughta be good for a laugh." Lionel smirked.

Daisy put a fireplace on stage as Lumiere lit it with his flames and Mickey brought out a Christmas tree while Pluto placed out ornaments from his tail. Goofy then pushed Donald into the center in a comfy looking chair.

"Now this Christmas party is really starting to warm up!" Mickey beamed.

"Hey, Mickey, look what I found." Minnie smiled as she came in with a box.

"Oh, boy! A box of our all-time favorite Christmas stories!" Mickey smiled back as he took the box.

"Awesome! Now we have something to kill time!" Lionel grinned.

"Humbug!" Donald still complained.

"Bug?" Timon beamed. "We'll have what he's having!"

"Uh, Timon? I think that 'humbug' is something you say when you don't have any Christmas spirit." Pumbaa said.

"When'd Pumbaa get smart?" Cherry muttered to the others.

"To be fair, he was the more reasonable one. Remember how he described stars in the first movie?" Lionel asked.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess I forgot about that part." Cherry replied as that was true.

"You're welcome," Lionel smirked. "Besides, your Christmas gift is gonna be good, too."

"Trust me, yours shall be worth the wait." Cherry replied.

There was soon a Donald Duck cartoon shown on screen which featured Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"Alright!" Lionel smirked, leaning back.

"I guess this'll be part of the Mystery Science Theater thing you were talking about." Cherry commented as they settled in to watch the cartoon.

"Oh, heck yeah!" Lionel cheered.

* * *

And so, the cartoon began.

"Snowman Contest?" Huey asked.

"Today!" Dewey added.

"We gotta run!" Louie concluded.

And so, the Duck triplets zipped off to get ready for the contest.

"Ah yes, the days when kids weren't motivated by cash prizes to enter contests, said nobody ever." Lionel commented.

Huey began to chew some bubblegum to help them make their snowman.

"Psychics? What's that?!" Cherry commented in a joking way about how cartoon physics were much different than real world psychics.

Dewey then made a snow cannon, then shot another snowball on top of the first one.

"I love how none of these make _any_ sense at all, they just go with it." Lionel commented.

"I wish I could be a cartoon." Cherry added.

"I thought we were?" Patch replied. "Have you _seen_ The 101 Dalmatians' Animated Series?"

"I saw it!" Lionel replied.

The snowman was then ready, but it was still missing something.

"But, we're not done yet!" Huey told his brothers and then brought out a top hat from nowhere.

"Welcome to Hammerspace, where we have everything out from nowhere!" Lionel announced.

Donald soon came out to ice-skate while the boys got their snowman ready.

"And to think in one universe, we're good friends with Huey, Dewey, and Louie." Atticus said about him and Cherry.

"And just think, in another country, Daisy's nieces finally have their own show." Cherry replied.

"What a zany multiverse we live in..." Lionel commented. "Hey, there WE are!" he pointed to three similar-looking kids observing the action from a nearby hill.

"Whaaat?!" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo asked.

It seemed to focus on the cartoon for right now.

"So, are not going sledding anymore?" Cherry asked as she had the sled out since they were on a hill and Donald was about to ice-skate.

"Relax, big C," Lionel replied coolly. "What we're gonna see is guaranteed to be BETTER than sledding, I kid you not!"

Donald put on his skates... And fell over. He tried getting up, but he fell down over and over again.

Cherry snorted a little to Donald's misfortune, she sounded like Gaz when she snickered at Dib's misfortune in Invader ZIM. Lionel, on the other hand, was cackling like a hyena, rolling around on his back.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes about Donald, though he was laughing as well.

Donald soon stood up straight and smirked. "Ta-da!" he then beamed, only to fall on the ice again, getting his beak stuck this time.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lionel laughed even harder.

"Afternoon, children, Cerise. Lovely day, isn't it?" asked Forte as he was walking by.

"Hi." Cherry muttered slightly to the creepy organist.

Lionel squinted. "Who is this weirdo man, and what does he want?" he asked.

"My company." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Cerise, are you comfortable in the cold?" Forte asked.

"I'm fine, now please, go away." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, we ain't wearing these jackets just cuz they look stunning!" Lionel replied, putting up his dukes.

"All right, I just wanted to make sure, perhaps you'd like some hot chocolate or chicken soup after you're done?" Forte offered.

"GO!" Cherry complained.

"Yeah, scram, vamoose, git before I make you!" Lionel replied, growling protectively.

"All right, you know where to find me," Forte replied. "Cerise, zip up your coat so you don't catch cold."

"If it keeps me from being near you, that doesn't sound too bad." Cherry muttered as the man soon walked off from the kids.

"You know, Cherry, he just wants you to be healthy and safe." Atticus told his best friend.

"I know!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, that guy is SO overprotective!" Lionel snorted. "So much that it's annoying..."

"Anyway, back to what we were doing." Atticus said as he took a look at Donald.

* * *

Donald bounced around on the ice as he tried to get the ice off of his beak, but then ended up get his tail feathers in the ice hole, getting stuck briefly which made him go under the water with his beak sticking out. "Aw, nuts!"

Lionel laughed and laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Cherry and Atticus held each other as they laughed at Donald's misfortune. Donald soon came out, wearing pillows to protect himself as he skated along the ice.

"Now he's gonna bounce around like a marshmallow." Cherry told the boys.

"Oh, this is gonna be GOOD!" Lionel grinned.

Donald soon began to bounce around like Cherry predicted.

"It works!" Donald laughed as he didn't get hurt, but then yelped as he saw barrels on the ice.

"Who left those barrels there?" Atticus wondered.

"Plot device?" Cherry shrugged.

Donald quickly took the pillows off and managed to jump the barrels, but got tripped up by a small root and crashed into the boys' snowman, destroying it. Cherry covered her mouth, Atticus covered his ears, and Lionel covered his eyes. Donald poked his head out, wearing the top hat and spitting out the carrot nose before storming off as the hat fell onto the snow lump. The boys soon glared at their uncle as Donald didn't even say 'sorry' for what had happened and they began to plot against him.

"Alright, he deserved that," Lionel replied. "Like in the Halloween short."

"You guys gonna help us?" Huey asked.

"Boys, we're like family, so count us in." Cherry told the nephews.

"Oh-ho, yeah! Revenge is the name of the game, and I'm a champ at it!" Lionel smirked evilly. "Just ask Nathan from last month, when he was hitting on Cherry. So I starting hitting _him_."

* * *

The six of them soon huddled up together to come up with a plan against Donald. Donald soon skated along the ice as he enjoyed himself, not knowing what the kids were up to. Dewey brought out a crayon while Louie had a nail, and Huey had a mallet. Lionel took notes as Dewey made an X on the ice, and Louie hit it with the nail and mallet.

"Hit on the head like a Hammer Brother!" Cherry phrased. "...Brother."

"Nice rhymes! Now let's watch the fun!" Lionel smirked.

The ice soon began to crack and the crack seemed to follow Donald as karma was working its magic against the hard-boiled duck.

"Hey!" Donald glared as the crack caused him to fall. "Why, I oughta..."

The crack kept cracking along the ice.

"Ah, phooey!" Donald huffed before skating the other way, but the crack just kept on following him.

"That crack seems to have it out for Donald." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, but it sure is funny." Lionel added.

"I find everybody's pain funny except my own." Cherry smirked.

"Doesn't _everyone_?' Lionel smirked back.

Cherry soon laughed with him as this was very funny and entertaining.

"Look! It's Mickey Mouse!" Donald told the crack.

The crack went the other way, only to keep chasing Donald on the ice.

"Well, _that_ amounted to nothing..." Lionel added.

The crack followed Donald into a cave, labeled "Warning: Abominable Snowman! Do Not Make Noise!"

"Uh-oh..." Cherry, Atticus, and Lionel muttered once they saw that the cave.

"Glad I'm not Donald." Cherry smirked to herself.

And a few minutes later, Donald shot out of the cave, chased by an actual angry snowman.

"Well... I didn't see that coming..." Cherry said as the snowman was like a snowman a child would build and not like a monster.

"Can't be worse than the Bumble from Rudolph, right?" Atticus smiled nervously.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Lionel shrugged as Donald ran towards the kids, who'd made a new snowman... And ended up crashing into that one as well.

"Ooh." Cherry, Atticus, and Lionel winced to that slightly.

The nephews glared at their uncle until they saw the living snowman.

"You WIN!" said a dog guy with a mustache, handing the snowman a box. "And here's your prize!"

The snowman opened the box, and found... A pair of figure skates, which he was happy with! The nephews, however, proceeded to pelt Donald with snowballs as he ran away.

"But... He... We..." Cherry stammered in defeat about the abominable snowman winning. "Ah, forget it."

The cartoon then ended and the crowd applauded once it was over.

* * *

"Did seeing that help your Christmas spirit?" Goofy smiled to Donald.

"Oh, humbug!" Donald grumbled.

"Well, of _course_ we weren't gonna resolve it that quick; we still have more story!" Lionel commented.

"Right on that note!" agreed Forte, sitting at a nearby table and waving.

Lionel sighed. "Of course he's here, since he was in the cartoon..."

Cherry let her head hit the table.

"I have an idea on what might help," Minnie giggled before suggesting. "Hearing some Yuletide wishes."

"Good idea, Minnie," Mickey smiled. "Because earlier today, I went out on the street to see what everybody wanted."

"Hey, _that_ oughta get'cher mind off things!" Lionel beamed at Cherry.

"Yeah, cuz nothing sez Christmas like a whole lotta wishes!" added 2017 Dewey.

* * *

"What would you like for Christmas?" Mickey asked Goofy.

"Oh, that's easy! My two front teeth!" Goofy smiled.

Mickey then handed him a mirror.

"Hm. Already got those." Goofy chuckled.

* * *

"Ooh-gatah!" Bubba the Cave Duck chuckled himself.

* * *

"The lamp!" Jafar glared. "Get me the lamp!"

* * *

"What do _we_ want for Christmas?" Grumpy replied as he stood with his six other brothers. "How about bunk beds?"

* * *

"No strings to hold me down and an adventure with Cherry and Atticus!" Pinocchio smiled.

"Foreshadowing, anyone?" commented Vince, accompanied by the other kids from "Recess".

"What would you kids like for Christmas?" Mickey smiled to the Recess gang.

"At least two weeks of no school!" TJ replied. "Nice meetin' ya, Mr. Mouse."

* * *

"Bugs, grubs, worms, and beetles!" Pumbaa smiled as he listed his Christmas wishes.

"And air freshener." Timon quickly added in.

"Oh, cuz of his farts." 2017 Louie commented.

"Thank you, 'Llywelyn'." 2017 Huey rolled his eyes.

"I was just saying, Hubert!" 2017 Louie retorted.

"Lou-Ellen? Like _Sue_ -Ellen!" Lionel laughed, falling on the floor and rolling around.

"Hey!" 2017 Louie complained.

Cherry cupped her mouth with a small snicker.

* * *

"Your voice will do nicely." Ursula smirked to Mickey, holding out her seashell necklace.

"No thanks, he's still using it!" Lionel joked in mid-laugh.

* * *

"I wish I wasn't a dumb old llama anymore!" Kuzco cried as he was a llama again.

"I think someone stole _his_ voice." Cherry commented as Kuzco didn't sound like he did in the movie.

"They couldn't afford David Spade on a TV-show budget," Lionel explained. "They had to get a sound-alike. Happens all the time!"

"That trope is always painful to me." Cherry commented.

* * *

"What do _I_ wish for Christmas, Mickey?" The Beast replied as he held Belle in his arm. "I wish that everyone will find their inner beauty."

"Aww..." The crowd awed to that heartwarming wish.

"Yeah. Good thing Melissa Fahn was able to voice your other self, and Mae Whitman provides your current voice!" Lionel explained. "And I'm voiced by Peter MacNicol, with other me voiced by Gabe Khouth!"

"You're all I wish for, Mo." Atticus smiled to the tomboy.

"Oh, Atticus, that's sweet." Mo blushed to that as she hugged him.

Lionel smirked, rolling his eyes. "Well, as far as friends go... You're definitely the best, Cherry." he replied.

"Ah, I wouldn't call myself the best." Cherry replied.

"Well, you're the only one _I've_ known...not to mention my first friend, even if we didn't get along..." Lionel replied.

"Well, I didn't know what to think," Cherry shrugged about their first meeting. "First impressions are always strange."

"Aren't they, though?" Lionel added. "But, like all first meetings, the follow-ups are usually better. Eventually, we became friends... And so much more~!"

"Yeah... I just don't know how to react around new people some of the time though." Cherry replied.

"It's cool, I get'cha." Lionel soothed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now, what do you say we keep the party going with Professor Ludwig von Drake and the Science of Santa?" Mickey suggested to the audience. "Featuring Mo's older brother and his girlfriend: Timber Spruce and Twilight Sparkle, or in this universe: Sci-Twi from Crystal Prep!"

A spotlight then shined on a new duck with older teenagers who was the blood older brother of Mo with his younger girlfriend.

"Today, the Professor is going to explain with his assistants how Santa can fly all over the world in only one cute little night!" Ludwig told the audience. "If there was milk and cookies there waiting for me, I'd be flying all over the place myself!" he then took out a gingerbread man cookie and ate it.

Then a voice shouted at him. " **LUDVIG! DID YOU PUT YOUR HANDS IN MY COOKIE JAR?!** "

Cherry's eyes widened, but she snickered to that.

"Not now, Mommy! I'm doing my little science demonstration!" Ludwig replied to the voice, fearfully before looking back to the audience. "What was I talking about?"

"Um, how can Santa fly around the world." Sci-Twi reminded.

"Oh, yes!" Ludwig replied. "Santy Claus is gettin' everywhere in de vorld so fast because... He's driving his TURBO-CHARGED SANTA SLEIGH!" he then revealed a souped-up sleigh.

"Impressive, right?" Timber smiled to the crowd.

"This buggy goes so fast, Santa can be in more than one place at the same time." Ludwig added.

"Hello, there," A second Ludwig smiled as he brought out something. "Look what I brought for me: the cookie jar!"

" **LUDVIG!** " roared his mother.

Panicking, Ludwig leapt into the sleigh. "Qvick, step on it!" he yelped, and the two Ludwigs flew off.

Timber and Sci-Twi watched them fly off and soon shared glances to each other.

* * *

"Okay, admit it," Mickey smiled to Donald. "Hearing all about Santa had to help put you in the Christmas spirit, right, Donald?"

Donald didn't say anything and just glared with his arms folded.

"Nothing seems to be working." Daisy frowned.

Just then, Pluto raced up, wearing a collar full of sleigh bells.

"Aw, even my trusty pup Pluto wants to help!" Mickey chuckled.

"Isn't that special?" 2017 Webby beamed as she hugged Dewey.

"Yeah... Special." Dewey replied.

"Well, then, what do you say we show a story about Pluto?" Minnie suggested to Mickey.

"How about the one where Pluto and I pick out our Christmas Tree together?" Mickey replied.

"Oh, that always gives me the warm fuzzies inside." Mo smiled to that.

"Alright, plus it might involve some funny stuff happening in-between," PJ shrugged. "Roll 'em!"

"I'm gonna help, PJ! I am! I am! I am!" A younger girl hyperly told him.

"Uh, who's that?" Mo asked.

"PJ's little sister, Pistol." Cherry replied.

"Unfortunately... Even when she became a teenager, she didn't become less hyper." PJ grumbled under his breath.

"I guess a lot's changed since the last time we were here." Cherry commented about the various new characters.

"Definitely..." Atticus replied.

"And apparently over _there_ are the main casts from Fish Hooks and Kick Buttowski." Lionel noted.

"Fish Hooks, I remember..." Cherry replied. "Not a bad or good show, I could watch it sometimes, but it could've been better."

"At best it was decent." Lionel replied.

"I'm gonna help too, right?" Pistol smirked. "I'm gonna tell Dad if you won't let me."

"Uh, sure, Pistol, you can help." PJ told his younger sister.

"Great!" Pistol smirked. "I can't wait until you go to college~... We're gonna put a bowling alley in the house!"

"Welcome to my life," PJ sighed. "I call it Hell."

They soon began to watch the cartoon.

"Okay, Pluto! Let's get our tree!" Mickey smiled as he jumped out of the house with his dog as it lightly snowed outside.

Pluto barked excitedly as he rushed out after him.

"This cartoon is so warm and fluffy..." Mo's voice commented.

"Yeah..." Lionel replied. "Kinda boring so far..."

"Maybe it'll just be a comforting fluff for the holiday season." Mo said.

"Doubt it." Atticus replied.

"If we're lucky, things will get interesting..." Wendy Corduroy replied, sitting next to PJ, who went red at that.

"Hey, cous." Atticus smiled.

"Hi, Atticus." Wendy smiled back.

"Seriously, how many cousins do you _have_?" Lionel asked.

"Probably too many." Atticus replied.

"Man, screw it," Lionel shrugged. "Let's just watch the rest of this cartoon."

Some of the others laughed as they watched the cartoon. Mickey began to chop at the tree and two certain chipmunks were shown to be Chip and Dale.

"Uh-oh. Those two _always_ make trouble..." Lionel commented.

"Alvin is an angel compared to those guys." Cherry replied.

Pluto smiled as he followed Mickey inside the house and they soon got the tree ready with two young mouse children in the house.

"Who are those two?" Atticus asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, those are Morty and Ferdie, Mickey's nephews." Cherry replied.

"Mickey has nephews?" Atticus asked as if he didn't know.

"Yeah, but they barely appear," Dipper replied. "Continuity is weird like that."

"Guys, we're not focusing on the _real_ issue here... **PJ AND WENDY WOULD BE ADORABLE TOGETHER!** " Mabel gushed.

"Oh! Hey, Dipper and Mabel..." Cherry smiled bashfully to the Pines twins.

"U-Us as a couple?" PJ blushed about being paired with Wendy. "Could that work?"

"Trust me, I _know_ what I'm doing." Mabel replied.

"Oh, boy." Cherry muttered.

"Cherry, we shared a summer of adventure together!" Mabel said, putting her arm around the perky goth and pressing their faces together. "Don't ruin this for me!"

"How could I forget?" Cherry muffled about her, Atticus, and Patch visiting Gravity Falls.

"Man, you guys have been _everywhere_! I should get more involved..." Lionel contemplated. "Besides, we're gonna tie it someday, and I want to have something cool to look back on."

"Well... I guess... If you really want..." Cherry said to Lionel.

"Hey, I'm in this for the long run." Lionel nodded.

"We'll see what happens in the future." Cherry gave him a sly wink.

"So bright, that I gotta wear shades." Lionel blushed.

"Yep," Cherry replied. "Timbuk 3."

"When did you get a boyfriend, Cherry?" Mabel asked.

"Oh, uh, I..." Cherry stammered.

"Eh, we've been together for awhile..." Lionel replied.

"Yeah..." Cherry said.

"I _knew_ you'd find someone someday!" Mabel beamed. "Just like when Dipper had that crush on Wendy!"

"Mabel, I don't think Cherry wants to be reminded about that!" Dipper blushed out of embarrassment.

"When I was a kid, I really liked PJ and Max's friend, Bobby Zimmeruski." Cherry whispered to Lionel, revealing one of her secrets to him.

"You mean the one who ate the Cheddar Whizzy, awoo!" Lionel replied, imitating Pauly Shore.

"Yeah..." Cherry looked away, a little bashful about that. "I dunno why, it just happened... You know how kids are," she then paused. "Hm... Wonder what it would've been like if he were in Goof Troop?"

"Probably smaller and weirder." Lionel replied.

* * *

Morty and Ferdie seemed to have a happy ending in the cartoon with Minnie's nieces who were named Millie and Melody.

"Now Minnie's an aunt?" Atticus commented. "What's with Disney characters and having nieces and nephews?"

"I guess it was something they liked doing at times..." Lionel replied.

"I always thought maybe Roy Disney was an inspiration for that." Cherry shrugged, giving her two cents.

Lionel shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Gee, that's just swell!" Mickey smiled. "Isn't it nice seeing everybody get along?"

Pluto smiled back until he barked, seeing Chip and Dale coming out of the tree behind him and they soon put a sticker on his muzzle that said 'Do Not Open Until Xmas'. He then began to chase the two chipmunks as Goofy poured hot chocolate for Donald.

"Oh, Donald, I wish you'd have the Christmas spirit," Daisy cooed. "You have so much to be thankful for."

"Don't count on it," Lionel commented. "Once Donald sets into sourpuss mode, it's hard to get him out of it."

"What are you guys thankful for?" Atticus asked the others.

"Well, I'm thankful for Mickey." Minnie smiled.

"And I'm thankful for my new hat." Goofy added, pointing to the top of his head.

"I'm thankful for my family and friends... Even if they're kinda bonkers." Dipper smirked.

"Aw! I love ya too, Bro-Bro!" Mabel beamed, hugging her twin.

"I'm thankful to have a guy like Atticus." Mo smiled.

"I'm thankful for friendly mice who make nice evening wear." Cinderella beamed as Jaq and Gus took a bow.

"I'm thankful for laughter, joy, and the high-spirited glee that feels my heart to overflowing." Eeyore said as he looked at Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Kanga, Owl, and Christopher Robin.

"I'm pretty thankful for all the great friends I have." TJ smiled at his group.

"We like ya too, Teej." Spinelli smiled back.

"I know I'm thankful for all of you myself." Mikey added.

"True on that!" Vince nodded.

"Alright, alright, people, listen up!" Mushu called out as he rang his gong while coming on stage next. "Mushu's on stage now, so pay attention. Ahem! Time to give thanks for the important stuff. I'd like to thank the Guardian Spirits, yeah, you guys, I love ya. And 'Mulan' for making me a great big movie star."

Cri-Kee soon hopped over with a glare.

"All right. All right. Hold your horseflies, I see you," Mushu told the cricket. "I'm thankful for the little people too."

"But we don't even know him!" Grumpy glared from the audience.

"That's Cri-Kee," Lionel explained. "He was in the first Mulan movie from Disney... And he and Mushu were both in the Kingdom Hearts series."

"Uh, thanks, Lionel." Cherry replied as she already knew that.

"Sure, you knew, but _they_ didn't." Lionel replied.

Cherry glanced away briefly.

The Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland soon sang about being thankful for hats before bringing Mickey out in a broccoli costume.

"Ohh..." Cherry said.

Louie looked at her like the clueless Nostalgia Critic.

"It's a Big-Lipped Alligator Moment." Cherry told him like the cynical Nostalgia Chick.

" **BIG-LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!** " A deep voice said with the logo from old school YouTube.

"SHUT UP!" Lionel boomed.

"There, Donald, you see? There's lots of reasons to have the Christmas spirit." Minnie smiled.

"Oh, I don't know..." Donald muttered as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"C'mon...!" Lionel chided.

"You should see our houses!" Cherry said, bringing out her phone and swiping to show hers, Atticus, Mo, and Lionel's houses decorated for the winter season.

"I wonder how Roger and Anita's place looks this year?" Patch whispered to himself, feeling homesick right now again.

"Ohhh..." Lionel sighed. "Guys, we oughta do something for Patch, cheer him up!"

"Jingle those bells, boys!" Mickey told Donald's nephews.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie then played some music to help soothe Patch.

"Hey, that oughta work!" Lionel beamed.

Patch walked over and soon laid down, listening to the song.

"WHOOOO!" Webby beamed. "Pound those drums, Dewey!"

"On it!" Dewey replied, drumming even faster. "Hoo! Oh yeah! I've hit my stride, Clyde!"

Patch gave a small smile to the music and bobbed his head along.

"Nice jamming, boys!" Lionel beamed. "Really takes our minds off being snowed in!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, Mickey, look." Minnie smiled, bringing something out.

"Aw, the Nutcracker," Mickey smiled back. "Why, even Donald's gonna love that."

"Now here's a Christmas story with a new twist," Minnie beamed. "And it was made all the sweeter because of my Mickey."

"Aunt Minnie!" Twin voices interrupted which made the mouse woman look over to see her nieces. "We wanna be in the story with Morty and Ferdie!"

"Looks like we have two more characters for this story." Mo noted.

"Well... All right, girls," Minnie smiled to her nieces. "Your time to shine."

"All right!" Millie and Melody beamed, high-fiving each other. "Girl Power!"

Quack Pack Huey, Louie, and Dewey just looked at their modern-day counterparts and shrugged.

"Quack Pack, huh?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll have to cover that too in the future," Cherry replied. "I guess we would be high school aged in that timeline?"

"Well, we're college-aged by this point, so why not?" Lionel shrugged.

"Put it on the list..." Cherry sighed.

Mo soon wrote down Quack Pack on a long list which reached and spread out to the floor about fandoms that PerkyGoth14 had written for.

"I think the joke is obvious enough..." Lionel shrugged. "Back to our cartoon commentary!"

* * *

Eventually, a Nutcracker cartoon started with Minnie's nieces being in the story.

"I'm Millie." The mouse girl in the purple dress smiled.

"And I'm Melody!" The mouse girl in the green dress added.

"And we're aware of that!" Lionel interjected.

"It is December 24th, Christmas Eve." A voice began to narrate.

"Is that John Cleese?" Cherry asked, almost fangirling.

"Yeah, I think so." Lionel nodded.

"Awesome!" Cherry beamed.

"Young Millie and Melody waited all day for this moment." The narrator continued.

"Oh... It's so beautiful." Melody smiled to her sister as they looked through the keyholes together.

"No kidding!" Millie replied.

"Christmas is here!" Ludwig beamed as he opened the doors.

"This runt again?" Cherry muttered.

"Everything shone and glittered in the loveliest manner," The narrator said as the girls rushed inside the living room. "Who, oh, who could describe them all?"

"I can," Ludwig smirked as he took out some toys. "Now, this here, is a nice little dolly. And here is a kooky cuckoo clock, and look, it's a choo-choo train!"

"Excuse me, I'm trying to narrate." The narrator scolded.

"You said you wanted someone to describe all this stuff here!" Ludwig glared at the narrator.

"That was a rhetorical question," The narrator replied. "Pretend like I'm not here."

"How do you expect me to ignore a big, booming voice that's blabbery-blabbering all the time?!" Ludwig glared.

"He's got a point. It's like trying to ignore an earthquake..." Lionel replied.

"At least John Cleese's voice is pleasant to listen to..." Cherry added. "...For me anyway."

"It's alright, but it's tough to ignore." Lionel responded.

Ludwig muttered to himself as he soon came to the mouse twins.

"This year, Godpapa Drosselmeyer had made special gifts for young Millie and Melody." The narrator informed as the duck approached the mice.

"All right, little ones," Ludwig smirked. "Now, these took me all-"

"It had taken him all year to build." The narrator interrupted.

"Way to interrupt..." Lionel smirked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Atticus smirked back to that.

"Right... All year..." Ludwig glared before continuing what he was saying. "It's two beautiful-"

"Two beautiful Nutcracker dolls." The narrator informed.

"Knock-Knock, who's there? Interrupting narrator! Interrupting narrator who- **WORDS!** " Lionel joked.

"Wow." Cherry smirked, that joke was so cheesy, but it still managed to make her laugh.

"Thanks, you're a terrific audience." Lionel bowed.

"You're no narrator!" Ludwig glared. "You're just a great big surprise spoiler!"

"Ignore me and give them the dolls!" The narrator replied firmly.

"Fine, fine, alright," Ludwig replied before looking to Minnie's nieces. "Here are the no-longer-a-surprise Nutcracker dolls. Take them already." he then handed them two mouse Nutcracker dolls which resembled Mickey's nephews.

"Oh... They're so handsome." Millie and Melody smiled.

Lionel shrugged. "Weird thing to say about a toy, but whatever."

"Oh, thank you," Ludwig smiled to the girls. "I have been taking care of myself. I've been doing some jogging, and weight-lifting-Oh! You're talking about the dolls. Yeah, they're cute too."

"Watch this, Millie." Melody told her sister as she wound up the back of her Nutcracker doll to make it move.

The doll then proceeded to start moving. It took off its hat and bowed to the girl and she gave a bow in response, removing her hair ribbon. Millie smiled and soon did the same thing with her own Nutcracker doll as they shared a dance with instrumental music playing.

"Alright, not bad." Lionel commented.

"I feel like I've had enough Nutcracker adventures for a while." Cherry commented.

Millie and Melody smiled as they had fun with Morty and Ferdie while Ludwig seemed to be annoyed somewhat. And they continued watching. Mo bobbed her head along to the music as she seemed to dance her own version of ballet despite being a tomboy. Lionel got bored after a while, so he mentally tuned out.

"Oh, I just love it!" Millie beamed.

"Me too!" Melody added as they hugged their Nutcracker dolls. "Oh, thank you, Godpapa Drosselmeyer!"

"Wait a minute! They're not supposed to dance!" Ludwig glared as he grabbed a hold of the dolls. "Must have some loose cogwheels in there somewhere..." he then took off one of the dolls' heads.

"You broke him!" Melody gasped and then glared with her hands on her hips.

"Right. And just for that, I'm kicking you out of the story." The narrator replied.

"Uh-oh!" Lionel smirked.

Ludwig was then kicked out into the snow which made the others laugh at his misfortune. Millie and Melody smiled as they hugged their dolls happily.

"Well, stinks to be Ludwig right now.." Lionel smirked.

"Eeyup." Atticus replied in agreement.

"Yup. So I guess that's it?" asked Lionel

"From him anyway." Cherry replied.

The story soon shrunk Millie and Melody in size and they were now the same size as their dolls and Donald had appeared in the cartoon as 'The Evil Mouse King'.

"Waitasecond... Wouldn't he technically be the Evil Duck King?" Lionel asked.

"Isn't there a King Duck in a cartoon you watch sometimes?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"King _Chicken_." Cherry corrected.

"Oh, yeah! He was the villain in Duckman, voiced by Tim Curry!" Lionel replied. "That show was hilarious!"

"My mistake." Atticus replied.

"If that's the case, then I got a feeling you might like your present..." Lionel smirked.

Cherry raised her eyebrows to that, feeling quite curious.

"You'll see." Lionel replied cheerfully.

"Mm... 'Kay." Cherry replied.

Goofy also appeared to be in the cartoon as the Sugarplum Fairy.

"Goofy as a fairy?" Cherry muttered.

"Why not? It's ridiculous and unexpected." Mo replied.

"It's Pinkie Pie, don't question-" Atticus was about to phrase.

Cherry suddenly had a light-saber at him which made his eyes widen. "I WILL QUESTION WHAT I DAMN WELL PLEASE!"

"Well, can't argue with _that_ sound logic!" Lionel smirked. "Grop, I love when she gets mad like that..."

Eventually, the cartoon ended happily with Millie and Melody with Morty and Ferdie while Donald had lost in the end, despite the narrator promising him that he would win in the end.

* * *

"That was cute." Mo commented.

"This is turning out to be a wonderful Christmas." The Beast smiled to Belle.

"Sure, but can it beat your 'Enchanted Christmas'?" Cherry replied.

"Probably not, but it was alright." Lionel shrugged.

"We finished our house." The Three Little Pigs smiled as they made an igloo.

"I knew Mickey wouldn't let us down!" Ariel giggled as she sat with Eric.

Even Jafar was laughing happily. "It's good to see that a Merry Christmas is being had by all."

"See? Not even bad guys can resist the Christmas spirit!" Patch commented.

"So, Donald, ya feeling jolly yet?" Goofy asked the duck as he seemed to be smiling.

"I say..." Donald smiled before glaring. "Humbug!"

Everyone seemed to glare at him for being such a Grinch, except for maybe Grumpy the Dwarf.

"I did everything I could think of," Mickey frowned as he walked off. "I guess Donald's just never gonna have the Christmas spirit."

"You did your best, Mickey," Lionel shrugged. "Some people just can't be helped."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Mickey sighed as he began to walk outside in the snow.

Lionel sighed, sitting down. "Well, we did all we could."

"I give up too." Atticus sighed.

"Oh, Atty, don't think like that." Cherry told her oldest friend.

"What's the point?" Patch sighed. "Donald's such a grouch, it's hopeless. And Mickey is hopeful for EVERYONE!"

"Guys..." Cherry said. "Don't be depressed."

"That's easy for you to say, Cherry," Atticus replied. "You _like_ being depressed."

"Yeah... Or at least moody." Patch added. "If Mr. Hopeful himself calls it quits, then it's over."

"We gotta do something," Lionel sighed. "Problem is, I dunno _what_."

"Oh, I wish something that seemed insignificant at one point would come back into the climax to suddenly become the answer to all of our problems." Cherry muttered.

"I think someone might need some guidance." A cricket soon appeared on the bridge of her nose.

"BUG! KILL IT!" Cherry yelped.

"Stop!" Lionel yelled, freezing her hand. "That's not just ANY bug, it's Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio's conscience and guide!"

"Oh, in that case." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I figured you folks could use some help." Jiminy smiled.

"You figured, right, Jiminy!" Lionel replied. "We're at our lowest point. Donald has zero holiday spirit, and Mickey's given up."

"Now, children, the Christmas spirit doesn't come from a party; it comes from sharing the holiday with family and friends," Jiminy advised. "And it seems to me that Donald has the best friend anyone could want in all of you."

"Wow, that's pretty sweet and mushy." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, but it sure fits the season." Lionel and Patch nodded.

"All I wish is that everybody has a Merry Christmas," Atticus smiled. "Even a scrooge like Donald Duck."

"Have you all ever wished upon a star?" Jiminy smiled back. "Your dreams just might come true."

"Yes..." Atticus replied before he began to sing. "A dream is a wish... Your heart makes... When you're fast asleep~..."

"In dreams, you will lose your heartaches..." Cherry soon joined him from the song from their very first ever adventure together which made history on the Internet, and the rest was history. "Whatever you wish for, you keep, Have faith in your dreams and, someday~

"Your rainbow will come smiling through~," Cherry and Atticus sang together as best friends. "No matter how your heart is grieving, If you keep on believing, The dream that you wish will come true~"

"Hey, izzis a duet, or can anybody join in?" Lionel asked.

"Shh~" Cherry shut him out just this once.

"Sorry." Lionel backed up.

Cherry and Atticus soon shared a friendly smile with each other since they had been friends for so long.

"Alright, I can stay on the side for once." Lionel shrugged.

* * *

Soon, the song ended before Cherry and Atticus shared a hug.

"Atticus, I love you, you're my brother." Cherry said.

"And you're my sister, Cherry." Atticus smiled tearfully.

"And you two, are the best pals a guy could ask fer!" Lionel beamed, hugging the both of them.

"You're great too, Lionel." Atticus smiled.

"And I think now you've earned your gift." Cherry added.

Lionel beamed. "Well, I guess it's alright." he shrugged casually, trying to play it cool.

Atticus then got out of the way with Patch and Mo. Cherry walked up to Lionel, making him back up against a wall and she put her hands over him, against the wall to make sure that he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Alright then..." Lionel replied, smiling. "Ready when you are!"

"Look up." Cherry said.

Lionel looked up to see something hanging from the ceiling. "Is that mistletoe?"

"Mm-hmm~" Cherry replied before pulling him into a sudden kiss.

Lionel's entire body went bright-red starting from his face, and left him with a goofy smile on his face. Cherry then stepped back, putting her hands behind her back. Lionel let out a dopey giggle, and stumbled about the area, intoxicated with delight.

"That was very nice of you, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"I know." Cherry rolled her eyes to him.

"Th... Thaaaaanks..." Lionel beamed. "Best... Gift... Ever..." he smiled, before returning to normal.

"I try." Cherry replied modestly.

Mickey and Patch soon both wished that everybody would have the Christmas spirit, wishing upon the star.

"Y'know, I think it's working!" Lionel beamed.

"It's just the magic of Christmas." Mo replied.

"Gosh..." Mickey smiled as he caught the star.

"Let's go see Donald." Patch suggested.

"Good idea!" Lionel replied.

They soon went to go and see Donald.


	5. Chapter 5

"Say, uh, Donald?" Mickey spoke up.

"What do you want?" Donald glared.

"Well, uh, I want my best friend to put the star on the tree." Mickey replied, showing the star in his gloved hands.

"You want _me_ to do it?" Donald asked with a small smile.

"Well, duh! But I guess a grump like you wouldn't be interested in something like THAT..." Lionel said casually.

Donald soon accepted the star and put it on top of the tree. The crowd beamed as the star seemed to work some Christmas magic.

"Merry Christmas!" Donald smiled to everybody.

"To all, and to ALL a good night!" Lionel added.

"Felicem natalem Christi." Cherry said.

The others looked at her.

"That's Merry Christmas in Latin." Cherry replied.

"Ohh." The others said, now understanding.

"And for those who don't celebrate it, Happy Hanukkah!" Lionel added.

"And Kwanzaa... And all that other stuff..." Atticus helped. "Um... Hearth's Warming!"

"It's magical." The Beast smiled to Belle as the Christmas magic filled the House of Mouse.

Goofy served the Seven Dwarfs as they were given a lot of great food which made them happy, even Grumpy.

"Truly, a reason for the season!" Mo beamed.

Even the magic mirror seemed to get into the holiday spirit from the spread of Christmas cheer. Yen Sid's wizard hat became a Santa Hat, Jafar's snake staff became a candy cane, and the Christmas tree on stage was accompanied by presents while Huey, Dewey, and Louie played their music.

"Ooh... Pretty!" Pumbaa smiled.

"Oh, Dewey, this is amazing!" Webby beamed before grabbing the blue clad duck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, holding him close in her arms like she was in love with him.

Dewey beamed as his face went red.

Mabel gaped with joy. "That's one relationship solidified! And now the other..." She glanced over at Wendy and PJ. "Alright...I should probably find Love God, get his potions..."

"Whoa! I am not getting involved in love magic," Cherry replied. "That always leads to trouble. As long as Lilo Pelekai isn't hanging around that Keoni Jameson kid. People think Jared Shapiro is bland and lackluster, that kid's just boring from the get-go."

"Y'know, Mabel, I think you should just let things work out on their own," Lionel explained. "Besides, I think they're making a connection."

"Aw, come on!" Mabel beamed. "This is a shipping special!"

"It's a Christmas special." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, but it's a ship tease story now!" Mabel smirked. " _I'm_ in control now!"

"NO. Ship tease in small doses only, like comic relief." Lionel replied. "You already know how badly things went when you messed with Love God's potions."

"Aww... Okay... So, who am I gonna be paired with?" Mabel asked.

Cherry shrugged. "Randy Cunningham? I've always wanted to do an adventure series with him, I loved watching that series whenever I'd come home to visit from college."

"I remember that show!" Lionel grinned. "But I always saw him getting with Theresa Fowler..."

"Yeah, me too, just teasing the crossover shippers." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, you sly rascal!" Lionel chuckled.

Cherry smirked before raising her eyebrows in a playful way.

"That old star never lets you down." Jiminy smiled.

"Now, before we sing our Christmas carol, I wanna share one of my favorite Christmas stories with Donald and all my friends!" Mickey smiled as he put an arm around the duck.

"Then what're we waiting for?" Lionel asked. "Let's _do_ this!"

* * *

The audience cheered and applauded as Mickey's Christmas Carol came on the screen.

"The first time Alan Young voiced Scrooge McDuck!" Lionel beamed.

Cherry sadly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lionel frowned.

"I miss him." Cherry frowned back.

Lionel patted her. "We _all_ miss him. Me included. But... We can at least remember all his great work."

"I guess..." Cherry replied. "Robin Williams is tough to get over too."

Genie soon looked to her and nodded in silence, agreeing with her as he heard her.

"This is irony..." Lionel replied. "But we can always remember the good times. After all, it's Christmas, right?"

"We can always try..." Cherry replied softly. "I'm sorry, Lionel, I guess I'm just thinking too much."

"It's cool," Lionel replied. "I felt the same way when Casey Kasem died."

They soon looked over to watch the Christmas cartoon which starred Scrooge McDuck as Ebeneezer Scrooge and Mickey Mouse as Bob Cratchit.

"I swear, if I had a dollar for every Christmas Carol parody I've seen, I'd probably be rich enough to get paid for this so-called fan fiction series." Cherry commented.

"They're more like retellings. Fun retellings!" Lionel replied. "But seriously, there are an assload of Christmas Carol retellings."

"Even we did our own Christmas Carol parody with an improvised RP starring Dimples." Cherry added, referring to herself and Atticus.

"I gotta read that sometime," Lionel noted. "Y'know, after our eventual Pinocchio adventure."

"Unless Cherry wants to do Geppetto." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Hey, I only watched that because I wanted to see what the fuss was on classic Whose Line Is it Anyway..." Cherry defended. "I miss watching that version of the show from when I was a kid."

"I don't know about that first thing, but I do know that second thing." Lionel replied. "Though this is the last short to feature Clarence Nash as Donald before he died. Then came Tony Anselmo!"

"Look up Geppetto starring Drew Carey sometime..." Cherry said before folding her arms and giving a small smirk. "It's... Interesting to say the least."

"Duly noted," Lionel nodded. "I'll probably look it up on TV Tropes, then watch a review."

"You do that." Cherry replied.

"Ah, Mickey, always goodhearted, even if the going gets tough." Patch commented as Mickey played as Bob Cratchit.

"Ironic, considering he was more like Bart Simpson during his earlier years..." Lionel smirked.

"Ah... Classic Mickey... My childhood eye doctor used to let me watch them instead of eye charts whenever I had to visit." Cherry sighed out of nostalgia.

"That. Sounds. Awesome," Lionel replied. "For those of you who haven't seen his classic self, then see the game 'Epic Mickey' for further info."

"Yeah... Got The Power of Two on my Nintendo 3DS," Cherry replied. "I like how they used Oswald in a way since he was the original Mickey Mouse."

"Yeah! And at least ol' Ozzy gets the recognition that eluded him for so long!" Lionel nodded.

"That's one of the things I really admire about the Epic Mickey series." Cherry agreed.

"Same!" Lionel nodded. "Also, this special was the first time Wayne Allwine voiced Mickey. So it was a start for him AND Alan!"

"Well, I have to admit, that's a new one on me..." Atticus added as he listened to their commentary.

"Shame about Clarence Nash, but... In a way, this special made history." Cherry commented.

"Definitely. It cleared the way for the DuckTales cartoon and the Disney Afternoon block!" Lionel added.

"Who doesn't love DuckTales?" Atticus replied.

"Not Pony Tales or Gotham Tales." Cherry smirked.

"You're funny." Atticus smirked back, playfully rolling his eyes.

"But DuckTales! Whoo-hoo!" Lionel added.

* * *

Millie, Melody, Morty, and Ferdie suddenly hugged the group.

"Hey, what's that for?" Mo smiled.

"We've never been in fan fics before." The young mouse nieces and nephews replied.

"Oh, come now," Cherry replied. "Surely someone's written fan fictions with you guys around, even if you're not as popular as your Uncle Mickey or Aunt Minnie."

Lionel scanned through the archives. "Hm... Nope. We're the first ones to include them. We're trailblazin', folks!" he replied.

This made the audience cheer for him.

"Man, what a milestone." Cherry commented for herself.

"Oh, yeah!" Lionel cheered.

"Jiminy Cricket: The Ghost of Christmas Past... With some 80's Disney characters from like Robin Hood..." Cherry commented.

"Uh, is that Daisy as Isabel?" Atticus asked, a little uncomfortably since Scrooge looked like he was going out with Daisy Duck.

"Maybe it's Donna Duck...?" Cherry replied, a bit unnerved herself.

"Oh! Maybe it's a younger Goldie O'Glit!" Lionel suggested.

Atticus and Mo blinked out of confusion.

"Oh, isn't she that Gold Rush lady?" Atticus then asked.

"Yeah, the one Scrooge met during one of his journeys... During the 1800's," Lionel replied. "Makes you wonder how old he is..."

"Really 700 Years Old?" Cherry smirked.

"Well, probably 800, give or take a decade or two." Lionel replied.

"Mm-hmm~" Cherry gave a small hum.

"Anyways, on with the show!" Lionel replied.

"It's about over," Mo smirked. "You've been talking for over half an hour now."

"Really now?" Lionel asked. "Well, people can either look it up or watch it on Freeform once it airs in December."

"Those of us who even have cable anymore." Cherry murmured as she didn't have cable TV anymore and could only watch channels like that whenever she visited other places.

"Ah, well... At least you can look it up online!" Lionel replied.

"Yeah..." Cherry said with a small shrug.

* * *

They soon saw the Ghost of Christmas Present.

"Hey, it's-... Um... What's his name again?" Cherry asked about the character chosen for the ghost.

"Willie the Giant! He was later in a few episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Lionel explained.

"Willie the Giant! That was it!" Cherry replied. "Sorry, I didn't watch Mickey and the Beanstalk much as a kid, unlike the Goofy Movies."

"Heeeey... How come I don't have my own movie anyway?" Pistol glared with her hands on her hips.

"Uh... Well... Um..." PJ stammered to his younger sister.

"Because most times, kid, people only watch Disney toon films for recognizable characters, like Scrooge, Launchpad, and Huey, Louie, and Dewey... And Webby," Wendy explained. "Not very many people remember the fact that Pete had a wife and daughter, but they DO remember he had a son."

"You better write a fan fic of me **OR ELSE!** " Pistol threatened Cherry.

"Hey-HEY! Quit with the threatening! We didn't hafta put you in this story!" Lionel replied. "If anything, you're only a glorified cameo!"

Pistol glared and walked off, grumbling a bit.

"It's okay, I'm not scared of her." Cherry told Lionel.

"That's what I like about'cha!" Lionel beamed.

"I feel so blessed." Cherry shrugged.

"Same." Lionel replied.

Atticus and Mo giggled while Cherry glanced to them.

"What?" Lionel asked.

"You two are adorable." Mo smiled.

"Shup." Cherry replied.

"Yeah, we know, but don't go making a big deal over it." Lionel snorted.

"We won't." Atticus and Mo smiled.

"I guess I didn't have a reason to be homesick," Patch said. "While I still miss my parents, brothers, and sisters, all of you guys are my family too!"

"Damn right we are!" Lionel replied.

Patch soon smiled and even licked Lionel's face happily.

"Aw, shucks." Lionel smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

A blue flash was seen under a table, and two children poked their heads out.

"Gee, who'da thunk Dad had a soft spot for puppies?" asked Lionel Jr.

"I'd believe it..." Zofia said to her brother. "Even if Mom's more of a cat person, even she seems to like the puppy."

Lionel Jr. shrugged. "Stranger things have happened. I just wonder when we'll get our _own_ mission..."

"Ooh... Can we?~" Zofia's eyes sparkled. "I love an adventure! It's ipsum excitando~" she then added in Latin.

"I think that means very exciting, but I'm only guessing from context," Lionel Jr replied. "But what would our first mission be?"

"I dunno..." Zofia said with a shrug. "I wanna meet a ghost!"

Lionel Jr yelped. "A ghost? What for?"

"I dunno, I just thought it sounded cool..." Zofia shrugged. "Like when Mom told us about that time that Scooby-Doo had to catch 13 ghosts for some dude named Vincent van Ghoul."

"But they only caught twelve of them!" Lionel Jr gulped.

"Aw, you're no fun, LJ." Zofia pouted to her brother.

"There's fun, and then there's staying ALIVE!" Lionel Jr replied. "And I intend to do as much of that as possible!"

Zofia just rolled her eyes slightly. "Mom's so lucky to have an adventurous life."

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." LJ replied. "It'd be cool if we don't almost get killed!"

"Fine... What would you like to do?" Zofia rolled her eyes.

"I dunno... I mean, I'm fine with adventures, as long as we don't get killed!" LJ replied.

"Ugh..." Zofia face-palmed her brother.

Mickey's Christmas Carol soon ended.

* * *

"I gotta admit, that end song always makes me feel something." Cherry commented, trying not to get emotional.

"Yeah. Makes me feel all warm inside." Lionel replied.

"I mean, it's not that I don't like danger," LJ replied. "I just wanna have as many adventures as possible! And if I die, I can't do that!"

Patch soon came towards the kids as they talked.

"Are you sure you're my brother?" Zofia asked him out of disbelief.

"I got the DNA test to prove it," LJ replied. "Sure, adventures are great, but dying isn't! It's not so much the adventures I fear as it is the dying!"

Zofia just face-palmed. Patch soon came to see them.

"Then why don't you have an adventure with one of the classics and yet forgotten, such as Time Squad?" Zofia teased her brother.

"I never watched that show!" LJ replied. "If anything, we'll probably end up sneaking along on the Pinocchio adventure." he then added.

"Fine." Zofia rolled her eyes to her brother.

"Look, we'll do an adventure you want afterwards. I promise," LJ replied. "Even if I was born second."

"I go first because I'm a lady~" Zofia retorted.

"Yeah, and cuz you're two years older than me..." LJ added, rolling his eyes.

"That means I'm better." Zofia smirked, pulling down her eyelid to him.

"Who are you two?" Patch soon asked which made them looked over at him.

"Ugh... Just cuz you're older doesn't make you better," LJ retorted. "Ever hear of upgrading?"

"Um, hello?" Patch called to them.

"I'm as awesome as Vanellope von Schweetz!" Zofia smirked to her brother.

"And every bit as irritating," LJ retorted. "At least _she_ learned humility."

"Guys?!" Patch called.

"I know all about humility!" Zofia replied. "Also, I'm smart too. I speak two languages!"

"Yeah, whatever," LJ replied. "It's just that... Everyone looks at you as the bravest one, and I'm sick of being looked at as a coward, just because I don't wanna die!"

"HEY!" Patch called out to them.

The two siblings looked at him.

"Who are you and what is going on here?" Patch demanded.

"See those two people at the table?" asked LJ, pointing to Lionel and Cherry. "They're our mom and dad, and we're from the future...16 years later, exactly," He then turned back to Zofia. "Now, as I was saying... Everyone looks at you as the bravest one, and I'm sick of being looked at as a coward, just because I don't wanna die."

"Well, it's not my fault you're such a coward," Zofia told her brother. "Excuse me for trying to help you grow a spine."

"Lionel and Cherry? Got married? Oh, wow..." Patch commented to himself.

"It's not that I don't appreciate it," LJ retorted. "It's just that I just don't want to die so early in my life! Is that SO wrong? Is it SO wrong to want to live my life?!" He sighed. "But apparently, it's bad to want to live as long as possible. I should just throw myself headlong into dangerous situations I could get killed in, cuz apparently _that's_ what being brave is all about!"

"Oh, LJ..." Zofia sighed. "I knew we should've just stayed home and watch the movie version of How the Grinch Stole Christmas."

"Look, it's not that I don't like adventures, I do!" LJ replied to his sister. "It's just that I don't wanna be looked down on for being concerned for our safety!"

"Stop whining!" Zofia complained. "Ugh! Fine! We won't go on an adventure if it'll make you stop worrying yourself sick!"

"I didn't say that! We'll go on an adventure..." LJ replied. "But I'm gonna make sure we don't die!"

"Oh, good grief." Zofia muttered in a Lucy van Pelt fashion.

The nephews soon came on stage as their uncle sat happily in the chair. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Donald."

"Oh, boys." Donald smiled to them.

"Yeah, whatever, mutter all you want," LJ retorted smugly. "But when we survive an adventure, un-murdered, you're gonna thank me!"

Lionel poked his head under the table. "Um... Future son, are you sure this is because you're afraid of dying, and not because you really want to protect your sister?" he asked.

"W-What...?" LJ asked bashfully. "Oh, uh, I... Erm... Well... We're family after all."

Lionel smirked knowingly. "Go ahead..."

LJ sighed. "Oh, fine...I know she's really brave, and I'm NOT, and I hate being reminded of it. And I appreciate what she's doing, trying to help me be braver, but honestly-the one thing I fear more than dying on an adventure... Is the thought that she might die on an adventure, because she'll be too busy trying to bail my pathetic cowardly ass out of trouble."

"I see..." Lionel replied to his son.

"That's why I'm so damned cautious, sis. Because I don't want either of us to bite the big one," LJ replied. "I can handle an adventure... I just can't handle losing _you_. As much of a know-it-all you can be, I don't want to lose you."

"Listen, Bro, it's nice of you to care about both of us like that, but if you're gonna let a little thing like fear stop you from having a good time, then you might as well stay there on the ground, because people are gonna be walking over you for the rest of your life." Zofia advised.

Lionel glanced at his son. "Well then...?"

LJ thought for a while, and then answered. "Well... Screw that. Sure, I'm scared beyond belief... But I won't let it stop me from protecting those I care about...or having some fun. Sis... You're right. I should try to be braver, and sorry for being such a damper on yer fun. Guess I should leave," He got up, brushed himself off, and started towards the doors. "Besides, you don't need a wuss like me cramping your style."

"LJ... Stop it..." Zofia pouted to her cowardly brother.

"She's right," Lionel replied. "For someone who says they're a coward, you gotta be pretty damn gutsy to risk your life protecting their sister."

LJ turned and sighed.

"LJ, I'm sorry I was kind of a brat, but you know you can't let nothing happen to you, because then life will just pass you by." Zofia advised her brother.

LJ sighed. "Dammit... You're right."

"Of course I'm right," Zofia smirked. "I'm a young woman."

LJ rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." he smirked.

"Now hug and make up." Lionel told his kids.

Zofia and LJ then shared a sibling hug with each other.

"There... Better?" Lionel asked.

LJ sighed. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Good..." Zofia replied.

"I think right now might be a good time for a bath." Cherry smirked as she appeared.

"Mom!" Zofia and LJ gasped as their mother seemed to come from nowhere.

"Whaddyou mean, bath?!" LJ yelped in surprise. "We bathed before we got here!"

"Hm~..." Cherry hummed with a small smirk as she put her arms around her children.

"Aw, jeez, Mom..." LJ sighed.

"Come along now..." Cherry replied. "So... Let's move, move, move!"

"No use arguing with her." Zofia sighed with her brother.

"London from bottom to top is zup, The keeper in the shop is zup, And even Mrs. Mop is zup, Oh, what a lovely morning~" Cherry muttered singing to herself from a childhood favorite movie which she sang every morning to help her children wake up and get ready for the day.

"I have NO IDEA what that is!" LJ yelped. "We already bathed before we came back in time!"

"Well, we better get going anyway so you kids don't ruin the fabric of time." Cherry quietly told them to keep them under control.

"Ah, Mom..." LJ grumbled.

"Now!" Cherry replied.

"Yes, Mother, of course, you know best." Zofia replied innocently.

"Ooookaaaaaayyyy..." LJ groused.

They soon poofed away as this story seemed to be ending.

* * *

"That was really weird..." Patch muttered to himself. "I think I'm going loony tunes!"

"Eh, they'll be back," Lionel replied. "And yeah, that was real."

"That was just weird..." Patch said. "Then again, the holidays are a strange time of the year for anybody."

"True that." Lionel nodded.

"But I'm glad I get to spend it with you guys," Patch smiled. "My family."

"Hey, no disagreements there." Lionel smirked as they all hugged him.

"Aww... Cherry's hugging." Mo smiled.

"...I'm cold." Cherry replied.

"Suuure you are," Atticus smirked. "We've been inside this whole time."

Cherry just narrowed her eyes before rolling her eyes, not saying anything else.

"Happy Holidays, everybody!" Patch beamed.

Atticus smiled and hugged Patch.

"Happy Holidays!" All of the Disney characters added in joyously.

"And everyone out there, brace yourselves on Black Friday!" Lionel added. "It's gonna be BRUTAL!"

Everyone soon joined together as this seemed like a heartwarming ending just in time for the holidays.

The End


End file.
